bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagan
"This was about order, instead of chaos! This was about mercy, instead of sadism. This was about balance. This was about peace." : ― Kagan's last words Kagan was a powerful Vampire overlord and the murderer of Rayne's mother, Christina. An ancient, powerful and imposing vampire, Kagan was the 5000-year-old leader of the Vampire Authority, and, by extension, the supreme ruler of all vampires on earth. History Kagan is a very powerful, 5000-year-old vampire king who has been alive long enough to know everything about Rayne Van Helsing. Kagan's policy was to create dhampirs. In order to do that, he would rape mothers to impregnate them and kill all her family, so the vampire would have no one to turn to but him, but since vampires can't have children it turned out to be impossible. Instead, he tried to kill everything Rayne, the only dhampir in world, loved so she could have no-one to go to, no family, friends, allies, acquaintances, no-one. Powers and Abilities As a quite powerful elder vampire, Kagen possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an elder vampire, such as superhuman strength, speed, and enhanced senses, along with immortality, rapid healing, the ability to shape-shift into various different animal forms. He was stronger than younger vampires and had shown to be a very experienced fighter, able to hold his own against both Rayne and Mia. Being over 5000 years old, he was an immensely strong and powerful vampire in his own right and this made Kagan one of the most powerful vampires to appear in the series. *'Super Strength' - Kagan is much stronger than humans, hunters, most shapeshifters, and vampires. He proved capable of overpowering both Rayne and Mia. He lifted Rayne off her feet with one hand. *'Super Speed' - Kagan is even faster the humans and younger vampires. He caught many weapons with his hands. *'Super Agility' - Kagan possessed more superhuman agility than humans and most vampires. *'Super Senses' - Kagan possessed enhanced senses as he was able to tell when Rayne and Mia werecoming and that they were in his castle. *'Super Durability' - Kagan was more durable to pain that humans and weaker vampires. *'Compulsion '- As a vampire, Kagan can compel the minds of humans and younger, weaker vampires. *'Healing Factor' - Kagan could rapidly heal from almost any injury. *'Immortality' - Kagan is immortal and couldn't be killed or harmed by any man-made weapons. *'Weather Manipulation' - Kagan could manipulate the weather, but to a limited degree. *'Shapeshifting' - Kagan can shapeshift into a bird/crow. and into another person. *'Telepathy' - Kagan can read the minds of humans and younger, weaker vampires. **'Dream Manipulation' - Like all vampires, Kagan can manipulate the dreams of humans and younger vampires. He once manipulated Nigel's, Sidney's, Mia's, and Rayne's dreams **'Illusions' - As a vampire, Kagan can conjure illusions inside ones mind. *'Telekinesis' - Kagan could impact telekinetic energy on objects and beings. Uniquely, he pinned Rayne, Mia, and Nigel to separate walls. *'Fangs' - Being a vampires, Kagan had a pair of fangs inside his mouth that he used to suck on blood. Unlike most vampires, his fangs were longer than ususal. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Villains